The Will of Fire will Live On
by ttt123
Summary: What if the Fourth Hokage and his wife survived that night the Nine-tailed Fox attacked the village? How will Naruto's life turn out? Will it still be dark, or will it be bright? However, darkness always lurks, no matter how bright a place is. NaruSaku


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic. I'm making the beginning slightly different from the version seen in Naruto. I will explain these changes in the author's note at the end. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

One October night, when the moon was high in the sky, a Nine-tailed Fox suddenly appeared in the Land of Fire. Its tails lashed out, smashing mountains and sending tidal waves crashing to the shores.

The ninja rose up to defend their villages. They fought bravely, many were wounded, but many more were dying or were killed by the fox's wrath.

One shinobi shouted, "Hold the attack and wait for the Fourth Hokage!"

Another cried out anxiously, "It's getting closer! Don't let it near the village!"

_

* * *

_

-Meanwhile in the Village Hidden in the Leaves-

_-Hospital-_

"MINATO! GET IN HERE NOW!" a woman screamed from the labour ward. One of the nurses approached a man cowering in the corridor. He was a tall man, with spiky blonde — almost golden — hair and sapphire blue eyes. He wore the official attire of a leaf village shinobi, but wore a white cloak with red flames along the bottom. On the back of the cloak, down the middle, written in kanji were the words 'Fourth Hokage'.

The nurse sweat dropped as she took in the cowering figure of their fearless leader. "Um, Lord Hokage, I think it would be wise to give your wife support right now. She needs you."

The Fourth Hokage stood straight and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Yes, I know that, but I have a feeling that if I go into that room . . . I'm going to get punched through a wall."

The nurse smirked, "Don't worry, Lord Hokage, we will protect you from your wife's wrath. Now come on!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the room his wife was currently occupying. As soon as he came through the door way, he was hit in the face with something rather hard. He clutched his face and groaned before bending down and lifting what had been thrown at him.

A pillow.

He stared at his wife in disbelief. She was panting heavily and her deep red hair was in tangled disarray around her head. She had thrown the pillow at him with enough force to actually hurt him. He barely remembered the fact that she was in labour with their child as she glared at him.

"You. . ." she growled in a menacing voice. "Minato Namikaze. . !"

Minato cowered behind the nurse in terror, his eyes wide.

Then his wife exploded. "YOU DID THIS TO ME! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! I SWEAR IF I SURVIVE THIS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Minato whispered in the nurse's ear, "Now do you see why I didn't want to come in here."

"What did you say, Minato?" His wife growled once again.

Minato stepped away from the nurse and waved his hands in the air, "Nothing, Kushina, nothing. Heh, heh, heh." _'If I'm not careful,'_ he thought, _'Kushina's going to beat me to a pulp.'_

His terrified thoughts were interrupted when Kushina suddenly screamed in pain. Forgetting everything else, he rushed to her side and clasped her hand in both of his.

The midwife looked up at them both. "I can see the head, Kushina. Just a few more pushes and it'll be all over."

Minato looked into his wife's violet eyes lovingly. "You can do it, Kushina." She gazed back just as lovingly, all fury gone, and a look of determination settled in her eyes. She clenched her teeth as she pushed.

"That's it, Kushina," the midwife said encouragingly. "Just one more push." A scream tore from Kushina's lips as she pushed once more.

A small cry caught the attention of everyone in the room.

The midwife looked at the couple happily. "Congratulations, a healthy baby boy."

Minato felt numb. A son, he has a son.

The midwife handed Kushina a little bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. She pulled the blanket down so as they could see their new-born son's face. Minato took in every feature of the child's face. He had spiky blonde hair, inherited, of course, from Minato. His facial features seemed more similar to Kushina's. Then, their son opened his eyes for the first time, and sapphire met sapphire.

Kushina smiled warmly, "He looks exactly like you, Minato."

A warm feeling blossomed in Minato's chest and spread throughout his numb body.

'_Our son.'_

He smiled, "Well, we already know what we're going to name him. We promised Jaraiya-sensei."

Kushina returned the smile and gazed at their son. "Naruto," she said softly. "Yes, it feels right."

They kissed briefly, but passionately, before returning their attention to their gurgling son. Minato grinned, "Welcome to the world, Naruto Namikaze."

Just as those words left Minato's mouth, the earth shook, and a deep rumble echoed through the village. When the world was steady once more, and a crying Naruto was comforted, Minato ran to the window and gasped. "What the . . ?"

"Minato, what is it?" Kushina asked, concern clear in her voice.

It was a minute before Minato replied. "The village is under attack."

A series of gasps echoed from around the room. "Who is attacking us, Minato?" Kushina asked frantically.

Minato turned to look sadly at his wife. "No, not _who_. _What._" That gained him several puzzled stares. He sighed, "The Nine-tailed Fox Is attacking our village."

At that moment, a badly wounded jounin stumbled into the room. He held on to the door frame for support. He was panting heavily and blood poured from the many wounds on his body. "Lord Hokage! We are in need of your assistance!" he shouted desperately.

"Masaaki, what is going on? Why is the Nine-tailed Fox attacking our village and why am I only hearing of this now? " Minato demanded.

Masaaki looked at the ground ashamedly. "Forgive me, my lord, we were ordered not to inform of the Nine-tailed Fox's attack."

Minato stared at the man in disbelief, but it was quickly replaced by anger. "And who gave you these orders?" he shouted.

The jounin cowered in the presence of the strongest shinobi in the entire leaf village. "It was the third hokage, sir. He informed us that Lady Kushina had gone into labour and that neither of you were to be disturbed until the child was born. I believe he was worried that if you went into battle with Lady Kushina still in labour, you would end up getting yourself killed."

Minato relaxed at the jounin's words. "I'm sorry for raising my voice, forgive me."

Masaaki smiled weakly, "There's nothing to forgive."

Minato returned the smile before returning to the seriousness at hand. "Now, tell me everything that has happened so far in this battle, from the very beginning."

Masaaki filled Minato in on every detail. As he did so, the situation seemed to grow graver and graver.

Minato stroked his chin and paced back and forth once Masaaki completed his account. Kushina watched him with worried eyes, occasionally smiling warmly or cuddling the baby in her arms. Minato finally stopped pacing. "Masaaki, are you sure there is no way of stopping the fox's attack?"

The jounin frowned sadly, "Yes, sir, we have tried everything we can think of, right down to our most powerful jutsu. Not even the Third can stop the Fox Demon."

Kushina could see that her genius-of-a-husband had plan, but judging by his facial features he wasn't all too thrilled about it. _'Minato, what are you thinking?'_

Minato stared at his wife seriously. "The Namikaze Clan are specialists in sealing jutsu. The Nine-tails — like all of the tailed beasts — is impossible to kill. The only solution I can think of it to seal it. But I can only seal the fox within the body of a human. My clan developed a seal, called the Eight Trigrams Seal, which was specially designed to contain the tailed beasts within a human host. These hosts were called Jinchurikki. The seal is made up of two different seals combined; the Eight Trigrams Seal itself and the Four Symbols Seal. These will help to control the fox's chakra. The beast would be sealed within the human until the day he or she dies."

Kushina smiled, "That's my husband. Only you could think of a plan like that."

Minato didn't return the smile. "However, there is a problem with this sealing. When the beast is sealed, its chakra coil will merge with the human host's. In order for this to succeed, the human's chakra coil should still be developing. This means we can only seal the fox inside a new-born human child."

Kushina blinked several times. _'His entire expression saddened as he spoke that final sentence. Why?' _

Minato looked on sadly as his wife slowly processed what he was saying. Her eyes suddenly widened and she gasped. "Minato…no, you can't…"

The other people present in the room looked back and forth between the two with confusion.

Kushina's expression is suddenly filled with rage. "No! I will **NOT **allow you to use our son to contain the Nine-tailed Fox!"

Minato, however, remained calm, "Kushina…"

"NO MINATO! Think about this! Naruto would have a monster within him for the **REST** of his **LIFE**! I can't believe you even suggested it! You're supposed to protect Naruto! We can't curse him with a—"

"KUSHINA!"

Kushina fell silent, her eyes widened in disbelief. There was a tinge of anger in Minato's previously calm expression. "Kushina, it is true that I intend to seal the Nine-tails within Naruto. But no harm will come to him, I can assure you. The Eight Trigram Seal will allow the Nine-tail's light chakra to be used by Naruto when he is in need of it. The Nine-tail's dark chakra will be safely sealed way by the Four Symbols Seal. I know that when he is older, he will be able to fully control the fox's power." Minato smirked, and his eyes softened. "He is our son, after all."

Kushina's expression changed into one of worry. "Is there no other way?"

Minato sighed, "I am afraid not. I have considered every possibility, but this is the one with the highest chance of succeeding."

Kushina took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She stayed that way for several minutes, occasionally holding Naruto closer to her chest.

Minato breathed a sigh of relief once she re-opened them; he was beginning to worry. Kushina stared at her husband and smiled softly. "Very well, Minato. If it is the only way to keep the village safe, and to keep our son's future intact, sealing the fox within Naruto seems to be the only option."

Minato hurried to her side and pulled her into a firm, but loving, embrace. "Don't worry, Kushina, I will keep Naruto safe. Not a single hair on his head will be harmed."

Kushina smirked, "Good. And if you do return him to me with even the tiniest of scratches," she let a hint of malice flow into her voice, "I am going to knock you so far into next week you won't even know what day it is."

Minato shuddered, imagining the pain. "Of course, Kushina. And I will gladly accept the punishment if he returns with even the tiniest of scratches."

She pulled him into a deep, meaningful kiss before handing Naruto over. Minato gazed at the baby, his eyes wide. Kushina stared at him curiously, "Why are you looking at Naruto like that, Minato?"

"I've just realised that this is the first time I've ever held him. He's so small." Minato grinned widely. "You're right; he does look exactly like me."

Kushina smiled lovingly at her husband. "I'm always right, have you not learned that by now? Now hurry, go. And make sure you both come home safe and sound."

Minato nodded, "We will", and made his way to the door before stopping beside the still bleeding jounin. Minato put a hand on his shoulder, "Thank you, Masaaki, for informing us of the Nine-tails attack. Now go and tend to your wounds."

The shinobi bowed weakly. "Yes, sir."

Minato took one more look at his wife before sprinting out the doorway, through the corridors and out of the hospital.

The village was in chaos. Civilians were running, screaming in terror. Many buildings had been completely destroyed. The shinobi were still desperately trying to prevent the fox from damaging the village any more than what it already had.

Minato looked down at the bundle in his arms to find a pair of sapphire eyes looking up at him. He smiled and stroked Naruto's cheek. "I'm sorry we're going to do this to you son, but this is the only way." Naruto gurgled softly before reaching up and forming a tiny fist around Minato's finger. Minato froze, and then relaxed as that same warm feeling from before spread throughout his body. _'This must be what it feels like to be a father.'_ "Well, son, we have a job to do."

* * *

Using his Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Minato arrived at the battle scene instantly. Almost immediately, he was swarmed by panicking leaf shinobi. _'I can't believe the Third let it get this out of hand'_. "Everyone just calm down, I know of a way to stop the Nine-tails." The shinobi around him fell silent in awe of what he just said. "Where is the Third Hokage? I need to speak with him."

"He is planning battle strategies, sir."

Minato nodded. "Lead me to him."

The shinobi lead him to a small gathering of people. The Third Hokage was in the centre. He had donned his battle armour, which meant he was giving his all to protect the village. Minato smirked, _'He may be old, but he's still one of the strongest shinobi I know.' _"Lord Hokage!"

The Third looked up and his eyes widened. "Minato? What are you doing here? Is Kushina alright?"

"Yes, the _both _of them are." At that precise moment, Naruto gave a small cry. It was only then that everyone seemed to notice the small bundle in the Fourth's arms. The Third moved closer to get a look at the baby.

As he smiled, the skin around his eyes wrinkled, showing his age. "A little boy, I see. He is very much like you, Minato, but around his face he seems to resemble Kushina more. What is his name?"

"Meet the newest member of the Hidden Leaf Village's family, Naruto Namikaze."

"Welcome to the world, Naruto. But, Minato, why did you bring the child here, of all places?"

Minato's face became very serious. "That is what I wished to discuss with you. I plan to seal the Nine-tailed Fox within Naruto."

The shinobi around them gasped in shock. Even the Third was surprised. "Are you sure, Minato? I mean, sealing the fox away is one thing, but to seal it within your own son?"

"Yes, I know. But this is the only thing that can stop the fox from destroying the village entirely. Naruto will be a hero."

"I see where you're coming from. But there must be another way…"

"There is no other way. Even you must know that."

The elderly Hokage sighed. "Very well, Minato. I don't approve of this, but if it's the only way to save the village, along with the hundreds of lives in it, do what you must."

Minato bowed, making sure to keep Naruto close to his chest, "Thank you, Lord Hokage."

The Third chuckled and placed a hand on Minato's shoulder. "You forget, Minato, I am no longer Hokage. You shouldn't need to bow to me. I may still be known as the Third Hokage to the villagers, but my time has passed. It's _your_ time now, Lord Fourth Hokage. You don't need to call me using any formalities. Now go, save our village, Lord Hokage."

Minato stood straight and smiled warmly, "Thank you…Hiruzen."

Using his Flying Thunder God Jutsu, Minato flashed into existence about three miles from where the Nine-tailed Fox was situated. He stared at the terror before him. Its dark orange fur was standing on end and was shifting and shimmering in the moonlight as it moved, making the fox appear to be on fire. Each of its nine tails lashed out in different directions. Minato winced as he saw one of the tails striking a group of leaf shinobi. "I have to finish this, and soon." He bit his thumb, drawing blood, and made several hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!" he shouted as he slammed his palm to the ground.

A cloud of smoke appeared.

As it cleared, an enormous toad was revealed. On the top of its head, red markings swirled on its brown skin. There were also red markings around its lips — which made it look as if the giant toad was wearing lipstick — and around its eyes. On its arms and legs, the red marks covered half of each limb. There was a long, old scar down his left eye. The toad wore a blue jacket with kanji lettering on the back inside a red circle. A katana was strapped to its side and there was a large pipe in its mouth.

On top of the toads head stood Minato. He was attempting to comfort a crying Naruto, eventually succeeding.

Suddenly, the toad spoke. "Eh, what am I doing here? Minato, what have you summoned me, the Chief Toad, here for?"

"Gamabunta, I need your help in this battle."

"Hmm? What battle?"

"The battle hasn't begun yet. I need your help to fight _him_." Minato pointed in the Nine-tailed Fox's direction. It was only then that Gamabunta noticed the raging fox demon.

"The Nine-tailed Demon Fox, eh? What do you hope to accomplish by fighting with him Minato? You know that the tailed beasts cannot be killed."

"That's why I'm going to seal it within the body of a new-born baby."

Gamabunta laughed. "And where exactly do you plan to find one of those on such short notice, hmm?"

Minato sighed. "Kushina gave birth tonight. I am going to use our son to seal the Nine-tails."

"Hmm, I see…"

"Will you help me, Gamabunta?"

"…Very well. Just tell me what I have to do."

Minato smiled, releasing a breath he had been holding in. "Thank you. I am going to need you to get us close enough for me to perform the jutsu. Do you think you can do it?"

Gamabunta snorted, "Think? Do you have any idea who you're talking to, boy? I _know _I can do it."

"That's the spirit! Now try and get his attention."

"It will be my pleasure." Gamabunta drew his sword. He drew in a deep breath and shouted at the top of his lungs, "HEY, FURBALL!"

The fox's head swivelled around to glare at the toad.

Gamabunta held his sword at the ready. "If you want a fight, then come and get it!"

The fox snarled viciously and lunged towards Gamabunta. Gamabunta braced himself while Minato turned his back to the fox and covered Naruto with his own body.

The fox crashed into Gamabunta, sending him back several kilometres before lunging at him once more, fangs bared. Minato struggled to keep his footing. "Gamabunta! Try and grab him! Keep the fox in place while I perform the jutsu!"

Gamabunta grunted in pain as the Nine-tails repeatedly bit into his arms and shoulders. "Easier said than done, Minato!"

The fox struck Gamabunta across the chest with two of its tails, sending him crashing to the ground.

Gamabunta hit the ground hard. He could swear he felt a few of his ribs crack from the force of the impact. He sat up and held his side. "Minato? Are you and the child alright?"

Minato winced as he stood from his kneeling position. He had been struck with debris when Gamabunta had hit the ground. He glanced down at Naruto. It was a wonder the baby wasn't crying. Luckily, he was unharmed. "We're fine, Gamabunta."

"I didn't know that the damn fox was so strong!"

"Well, out of all the tailed beasts, the Nine-Tailed Fox is supposed to be the strongest of all nine."

Minato felt Gamabunta suddenly stiffen beneath him.

"Minato…what on earth is that fox doing?"

Minato looked at the demon fox, confused as to what Gamabunta was talking about. The Nine-tails was gathering chakra at an enormous rate. Each of its nine tails was pointing towards its open mouth, where a ball of what seemed to be pure chakra was forming.

"Minato, is that…chakra?"

"I believe so, but it is unlike any chakra I have ever felt."

It was true. This chakra felt sinister, malevolent, and just…_evil. _What was more, the chakra being gathered by the fox was black and white, which isn't normal.

Minato and Gamabunta looked on warily as the ball became solid and as black as night.

Minato's eyes widened as it dawned upon him what the technique was. "Oh no," he whispered.

Gamabunta shifted nervously. "What is it?"

Minato gulped, "It's called the Tailed Beast Ball. It is the most powerful and destructive technique out of all the powers of the tailed beasts. I've never seen it on action, but I have heard and read about it. I even based my Rasengan off of it."

"How powerful is it, exactly?"

"Well, long story short, there will be very little left of us if it hits us directly."

At that precise moment, the fox seemed to take a deep breath. Minato immediately knew what was coming and shouted, "Gamabunta, jump!"

The fox released the technique. It shot towards them at lightning speed, reducing everything in its path to dust.

Just before it reached them, Gamabunta leapt into the air. He could feel the heat from the blast on the soles of his feet.

Whilst they were still airborne, Minato wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. "That was a bit too close for comfort, don't you agree, Gamabunta?"

"Indeed."

Minato looked down at the fox. It was panting heavily and its legs were trembling. Minato's eyebrows met as he frowned in concentration. _'It would seem that last attacked tool a lot out of the fox. Maybe this is our chance!' _"Gamabunta, I want you to land on the fox!"

Gamabunta looked up at Minato as if what he was saying was crazy. "Minato, it's too risky."

"Look at it, Gamabunta! That last attack weakened it. This may be our only chance."

"Very well, but this goes badly, I blame you."

Gamabunta dove towards the Nine-tails.

A shadow engulfed the fox as it looked up. A cloud of dust surrounded the two creatures, obscuring them completely.

As it cleared, Gamabunta was seen to have the fox in a headlock. It snarled menacingly, baring all of its teeth. Its eyes were blazing as it growled, "You filthy toad, release me! I will rip you to pieces!"

"Shut it, fur ball!" Gamabunta hit the fox with the hilt of his sword, leaving it slightly dazed as it was a blow to the temple. Gamabunta then grabbed the fox around the torso and placed the blade of his sword against its neck. The Chief Toad struggled to keep the Nine-tails in place as it was fighting with all of its strength to get free. "Minato, hurry it up! I can't hold on to him much longer!"

Minato knelt before performing another summoning. "Summoning Jutsu!" In the centre of Gamabunta's head, a ceremonial throne appeared. Around the throne were several lit candles. Minato placed Naruto carefully in the centre of the throne.

The Nine-tailed Fox glared at Minato. Minato shivered as he looked into the fox's deep red eyes. "You cannot do this to me!" the fox growled. "I know what you are doing, Fourth Hokage. I refuse to be sealed within that _child_!"

Minato ignored the fox, and instead stared deeply into its eyes. In the fox's eyes, there were three black tomoe around the pupil, which should have been a slit instead of a circle. _'It looks exactly like the Uchiha Clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan. Could this mean an Uchiha is controlling the Nine-tailed Fox?' _

Minato shook his head. _'No, the only Uchiha who had the power to control the Nine-tails was Madara Uchiha and he disappeared long ago.'_

Minato's eyes widened in sudden realisation. _'Wait a minute…'_

_-Flashback-_

Minato stared in shock at the badly injured ANBU kneeling before him. "What? Is this true?"

The ANBU nodded. As he did so, several small pieces of his cracked cat mask fell. "Yes, sir, my entire squad was defeated by one shinobi. I'm the only survivor."

Minato leaned back in his chair and gripped the edges of his desk tightly. _'There were fifteen ANBU Black Ops on that Squad. Some of our best shinobi were on it.' _"Do you have any idea who the shinobi was? Or what village he was from?"

The ANBU hesitated. "Well, sir, I have reason to believe that the shinobi who attacked us was of the Uchiha Clan."

"What? Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, sir, he possessed the Sharingan. But something wasn't right about him."

"Oh? How so?"

"Um…I actually don't know how to describe it, sir. He had an air of power about him. Like nothing I've ever felt before. Also, his Sharingan wasn't an ordinary Sharingan."

Minato stared at the shinobi before him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I believe his Sharingan was a level up from the ordinary Sharingan. I believe the Uchiha Clan calls it the Mangekyō Sharingan."

Minato's widened in disbelief. "The Mangekyō Sharingan? That's not possible. The only members of the Uchiha Clan who ever possessed the Mangekyō Sharingan were the two brothers Madara and Izuna Uchiha. Izuna was killed in battle, and Madara disappeared many years ago." Minato frowned, _'Could it be? Could Madara Uchiha, the remaining brother, still be alive after all these years?'_

_-End Flashback-_

Minato clenched his teeth. _'There's little doubt about it now. Madara Uchiha must be behind all of this.'_

Gamabunta grunted, "Minato, pick up the pace!"

"Yes, sorry." He made several hand signs. "Eight Trigrams Seal!"

A bright light began to emanate from the throne.

The Nine-tailed Fox glared at Minato in horror. "No!" it howled.

The light became brighter and brighter until it completely engulfed those close to it.

Back at the battlefield, every shinobi still standing covered theirs eyes to prevent being blinded by the light.

Then, as quickly as it appeared, the light receded. It disappeared into the glowing seal on Naruto's stomach. The glow faded, leaving the seal; a black swirl with markings above and below it.

The Nine-tailed Fox had disappeared.

Minato was panting and sweating heavily. _'That jutsu took a lot more chakra than I thought it would. Oh Kami, I hope it worked.'_

Naruto was bawling loudly. His tiny fists were clenched and tears ran down his cheeks in small streams. The seal, just like the light, faded into Naruto's skin.

Minato reached over and lifted the baby. "It's okay, Naruto. It's all over, son." He sat down and laid Naruto on his lap. He stroked his cheeks, to comfort him, but stopped abruptly. _'There's something…different.' _It was then that Minato noticed the difference in Naruto's features.

On each cheek there were three black whisker marks. Minato stroked each whisker carefully. Each one was slightly raised. "Well, son, there goes my promise to your mother."

Minato jumped in fright as Gamabunta spoke, "And what promise was that, boy?"

Minato chuckled nervously, "I promised that I wouldn't return Naruto to her with a single scratch. He has three whisker marks on each cheek. They must be a side effect from the Nine-tails being sealed inside of him. I suppose they may count as scratches. So I may as well make sure they have a hospital bed ready for when Kushina is through with me."

Gamabunta chuckled tiredly, "That girl is the only person in the world you're afraid of, I think."

Minato laughed, "Yeah, you've got that right. But most times, she's the kindest and most caring woman I know."

"Then shouldn't you be getting back to her?"

"Yes, she'll probably be worried sick. Thank you, Gamabunta, for helping me."

"Don't mention it, Minato."

Minato suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. He looked down at the forest below them suspiciously.

At the exact same time, Minato used his Flying Thunder God Jutsu to teleport himself back to the hospital, and the Chief Toad disappeared with a 'poof'.

* * *

Back at the battlefield, the leaf village's shinobi were rejoicing.

"He did it! The Fourth saved us!"

"I never doubted him for a second!"

"He defeated the Nine-tailed Fox! He truly is the strongest Hokage who ever lived!"

"The Hidden Leaf Village's Yellow Flash did it!"

The Third Hokage smiled. _'I knew you could do it, Minato. You truly are worthy of the title, Hokage.'_

_

* * *

_

-The Hospital-

Kushina was lying in her hospital bed, wringing her hands in worry. _'Where are they? Please, let them be alright.'_

The midwives kept a close eye on Kushina. One of them sighed. "Lady Kushina, you should try not to worry. It's not good for you, especially straight after child birth—"

"Shut up!"

The midwife winced. Kushina glared at her, her eyes blazing. "Don't tell me not to worry! My baby and my husband are out there somewhere! For all I know they could be hurt or…or…"

Each woman suddenly screamed as a yellow flash appeared in the hospital room. Kushina's eyes widened. "Minato…?"

A somewhat beaten Minato was standing in the centre of the room. There was a long silence, only Minato's heavy breathing broke it.

He looked up and smiled, "We did it. The Nine-tails has been sealed."

Kushina leapt from the bed, ignoring the sharp pangs of pain, and ran into her husband's arms. Tears streamed down her face as she buried her head into his shoulder. "Don't you _ever _do that to me again!"

Minato stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head softly. "It's ok, Kushina, it's ok. We're both fine."

"Naruto…let me hold him."

Minato handed her the small bundle in his arms. She smiled as she looked down at the sleeping baby. "Thank goodness you're both unharmed." She pulled the blanket down from around Naruto's face.

She froze. "Minato?"

"Yes, Kushina?"

She stroked the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks. "What are these marks on Naruto's face?"

Minato scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well…um…they're a side effect from the Nine-tails being sealed within Naruto. They haven't done him any harm. I think they are more like birth marks than anything." Minato closed his eyes tightly. "I've broken my promise to you, Kushina. Now you can, as you said, 'knock me so far into next week I won't even know what day it is.'"

Minato waited for the blow, but it didn't come. Instead, he felt something soft press against his cheek.

Kushina smiled as she softly kissed his cheek. "I'm not going to hit you, Minato. I actually think his whiskers are adorable."

"Really?"

"Yes, you idiot."

Minato smiled and kissed her.

They were interrupted by someone coughing suggestively. They broke apart to see the Third standing in the doorway.

He smirked, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Minato chuckled and rubbed the back of his head while Kushina looked away, her cheeks pink in colour. "No, not at all, Hiruzen."

"Good, there is something I wish to speak with you about, Minato."

"Yes, what is it?"

"It concerns the Nine-tails, and young Naruto."

Kushina stiffened slightly as Naruto's name was mentioned. Minato's face became completely serious. "Go on."

"As I am sure you are aware, many of our shinobi and the villagers know that Naruto is now the container of the Nine-tailed Fox."

"Yes, I am aware of that."

"Then I am sure you know, that other Jinchurikki who have ever lived, regardless of any title they may have had, were treated badly by the people of their villages. I am concerned that this may also happen to Naruto."

Minato sighed and closed his eyes. "Yes, I am aware that that may happen. But I am hoping that everyone will see Naruto as a hero, not as the monster sealed within him."

"That is what I have come here to talk to you about, Minato. Our generations may know of what is sealed within Naruto, but Naruto's generation doesn't. In my opinion, I believe we should make a law that prohibits anyone from telling the next generation of the Nine-tailed Fox sealed within Naruto, so as he can have a shot at having a normal childhood, without children his own age judging him."

Minato rubbed his chin thoughtfully, his eyes still closed. It was several minutes before he opened them. "Very well, Hiruzen. I will make this law, but I will also forbid anyone from telling Naruto what is sealed within him. I think, once he is old enough, Kushina and I should be the ones to tell him. It would be better if he heard it coming from us than anyone else."

"Hiruzen, wait."

The Third paused and looked at Minato questionably.

Minato's eyebrows came together as he frowned. "There is something I wish to discuss with you. Not now, but later. It concerns…the past."

"Very well, I shall meet you in the Hokage's office in an hour."

Hiruzen nodded, "Hmm, a wise decision. Well, now that I have said what I wanted to say, I shall leave you to finish what you were…uh…doing."

As the Third left, Minato wrapped his arm around Kushina's waist and pulled her close. "What if Hiruzen's right, Kushina? What if the villagers hate Naruto because of what's sealed within him? I will never forgive myself."

"Hopefully it won't come to that. Our boy will be strong, just like his father."

"And his mother."

Kushina smiled at that. "Maybe so."

They both looked down at their sleeping son's face. Minato smiled warmly. "I think our Naruto will have a hard future ahead of him, but I also think it will all turn out right in the end."

**

* * *

**

**Hopefully this first chapter wasn't too bad (: Now as you may have noticed, I didn't make Kushina the previous container of the Nine-tailed Fox. As to who was the previous Nine-tailed Fox Jinchurikki, all will be revealed *_smiles mysteriously*. As for the sealing jutsu Minato used, I know it may not have seemed very powerful or accurate enough, as the Fox's dark chakra was sealed inside of Minato using the Dead Demon Seal in the manga, but since I wanted Minato to be alive in this story, I thought that I would leave out that jutsu completely as it would have taken his life. _**

**__**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. I will upload the next chapter as soon as I can ;) **

**__******

**Please REVIEW :P **

****

**Thanks!**


End file.
